


Joe Toye Day

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: D-Day, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Support, World War II, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: Every day should be Joe Toye Day.





	Joe Toye Day

How to kill time, how to make a merciless mince of minutes?

It wasn’t about the knives. It wasn’t about what words could be carved into the hull of a C47, a bunch of scared men trying to literally etch their last moments into their surroundings as they drew ever closer to Normandy.

It was the sound. Metal digging into metal, dragging, curling, dragging back and forth to make letters that would all burn up into nonsense. Soon, real soon, this can would get shot out of the sky, and his ashes would be indistinguishable from those of the man beside him.

Everything was quiet, so quiet, except for those knives, except for those morons making their last mark on the world–

He felt a heaviness over his hand and grabbed at it defensively, damn near twisted your wrist the wrong way. All of his irritation drained from him like the blood did his face when he realised what he had done.

“I’m sorry.” Was that all Joe Toye was good for? Hurting a nice girl that just wanted to hold his hand? His eyes widened. Why weren’t there more words? “About that, sorry, I was just…”

You pulled him over to yourself, his cheek to your shoulder, and rubbed his back gently. “Ssh, it’s all right.”

His throat worked in silence, but after a while, his fingertips unfurled enough to feel the rough fabric of your harness.

No one else was even looking, he knew, and if they were, they’d be looking on with jealousy, wishing for this kind of comfort, but you were giving it to him.

“You’ll come right after me,” you whispered. “We drop, we make it rendezvous, I get you to Hitler, you Joe Toye him, we go home, we celebrate Joe Toye Day, only it won’t just be Thanksgiving.”

“No?” he asked, lips curving around his rasp of a voice.

You shook your head. “No, Joe Toye Day’ll be every day. Most important day of the year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
